This application relates to signs and message display devices, and more particularly to adjustable brackets for attaching such signs to support stands for display to the public.
Portable, metallic sign stands are commonly used to support both rigid and flexible or roll-up types of signs. For example, the assignee of the present application, TrafFix Devices, Inc. of San Clemente, Calif., makes and sells several types of such sign stands, under, for example, the registered trademarks SUPER BUSTER, LITTLE BUSTER, BIG BUSTER, ECONO BUSTER, and the trademark TRI BUSTER. The TRI BUSTER sign stand is disclosed in co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 11/935,085, entitled Portable Sign Stand and filed on even date herewith, which application is herein expressly incorporated by reference.
Typically, rigid sign brackets may be left on the sign stand if a roll-up sign needs to be used. However, when a rigid sign is to be employed, the roll-up sign bracket must be removed from the sign stand. Removing the roll-up sign bracket in the event of the need to use a rigid sign often results in damage to or loss of the roll-up sign bracket.